


get out, get out (but where will you go?)

by punkcowboy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Spoilers I guess?, The Apocalypse happens, heres what happened from some random dudes POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcowboy/pseuds/punkcowboy
Summary: (spoilers for the final episode)-Vanya caused the apocalypse; great big chunks of the moon are falling from the sky, sending the world up in flames. Not everyone knows that yet though.





	get out, get out (but where will you go?)

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! So I got thinking about how well, ok, WE know that the apocalypse happened, but what about the average Joe who didn't see the moon meteors comin' down, or even knew that 'The Apocalypse' was on the cards? I mean, not everyone was, like, incinerated instantly, so there must have been some people having some thoughts ya know?
> 
> So uhhh here's something that came about from that line of thought. Enjoy :)

_I need to get out of here._

That's all he can think as the flames dance around him, trying to engulf him in their heat and destruction, make him another of their casualties.

It's all he can think as he pushes himself up onto his hands and knees and begins the painstakingly slow crawl to safety. His lungs rattle, chest heaving with every smoke filled breath, but he knows that he can't stop now, because if he does he most likely won't ever move again.

It's all he can think as he listens to the roar of the flames surrounding him, and the screams and cries of the people caught in their dance. He knows that he can't help them; knows that if he stops now he'll just end up with the same fate, burning and burning until there's nothing left. So, he thinks, I have to keep going, make it out. He tunes out the noise, and keeps pushing forward. Tries to pretend that their pain doesn't get to him, as the tears fall silently from his eyes and evaporate before they even reach the floorboards.

The whole building shakes as he continues his mantra. He can hear it creaking, getting ready to collapse. Wall to wall, floor to ceiling, all he can see is different hues of red and orange and yellow, and the haze of heat over everything, like the sun had decided to fall out of the sky and smash through his building until all that was left was heat and smoke and _death._  Which, to be fair, wasn't all that far from the truth. The only difference was that it was the moon that fell, not the sun- shattering into hundreds of pieces and hurtling to Earth, gaining momentum until they were hundreds of flaming rock falling and falling and falling, getting closer and closer and closer until they reached the surface and then they were destroying everything they came into contact with, sending buildings and parks and people up in flames.

He didn't know that though. All he knew was that his building was on fire, and he had to get out.

The problem with that, he later found, was that the rest of the world was on fire too.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy that's that then! It's short I know but I figured no one would mind as none of the actual characters are in it or anything, I just thought it was an interesting,, thing.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and any feedback is greatly appreciated!💓✨


End file.
